The present invention relates to digital camera technology. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for image tagging for post processing in a host device.
Digital cameras have been gaining wide acceptance among consumers recently. Many digital cameras are equipped with fast processors to enable users to perform heavy data processing functions, e.g., stitching a plurality of pictures, on the cameras. This reduces the inconvenience of subsequently editing or otherwise processing the image data on a host device, e.g., computer, by users. However, providing cameras with the state-of-art processors increases the cost of digital cameras to the consumers.
One type of digital camera is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,198,526, assigned to Fuji Photo Film Co., Ltd. The digital camera allows a user to view the pictures taken on the camera and attach printing instructions to the corresponding image data.
Another type of digital camera is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,264, assigned to Eastman Kodak Company. The digital camera includes a programmable processor and a removable storage device with a preloaded enhancement files. These files may be used to modify captured image data in selected ways, update the operating code of the camera, or for communicating non-captured image-like data.
Yet another type of digital camera is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,000, assigned to Fuji Photo Film Co., Ltd. This patent shows that recording information, e.g., the date of photographing, is attached the image data. The recording information may or may not be printed on the picture prints according to user input subsequently made on a computer.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,469, assigned to Agilent Technologies, Inc., discloses a digital camera that enables digital images to be transmitted to a selected destination. A voice message may be attached to the digital images and sent to the selected destination.
One recently adopted digital camera standard, DPOF Version 1.0, available on “http:www.panasonic.co.jp/avc/video/dpof/dpof—110/white_e.htm,” discloses some functions that may be performed in certain digital cameras. DPOF Version 1.0 allows the following functions to be specified on the camera: (1) multi-image print, (2) specifying the size of printed images, (3) auto-transfer via Internet and fax, and (4) auto play for slide show. The multi-image-print feature enables one to specify the number of images to be printed on one sheet. The specifying-the-size-of-printed-images feature enables one to specify the size of the printed images, so that one could use the prints for a variety of applications, such as displays and certificate materials. The auto-transfer-via-Internet-and-fax feature enables one to attach a message to image data and send the resulting data via email. The auto-play-for-slide-show feature enables one to specify the images to be played back on liquid crystal displays of digital cameras, video projectors, or PCs for slide show.
Another digital camera standard, Exif Reader, available on “http://www.takenet.or.jp/˜ryuui/minisoft/exifread/english/,” provides a numerous TIFF/EP tags that may be attached to the image data generated by digital cameras.
None of the above prior art, however, appear to address the need to provide users with a digital camera that provides editing features without the use of the state-of-art processor.